Operation: Reckoning
Operation: Reckoning Operation: Reckoning is a mod for Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition. It was created by Macabre Conversions and released on December 31st, 2015. The EDuke32 source port is required for the mod to work (EDuke32 is included in the mod's .zip file). Operation: Reckoning contains new levels, weapon strength modifications, and new voice-overs. Story In the year 1998, Trent, a clone of Duke Nukem created by the Earth Defense Force, is partying with his friends. The news interrupts a horror movie on TV to warn the citizens of an alien invasion. Aliens come into Trent's house and ruthlessly attack everyone inside. After waking up from the onslaught, Trent discovers that the aliens killed his friends. Filled with rage, Trent grabs a semi-automatic handgun and sets out to get his revenge on the aliens. Development Operation: Reckoning started development on June 20th, 2013. A demo of the mod, which contained 11 levels, was completed on June 10th, 2014. The full version, which contained 35 levels, weapon strength modifications, and new voice-overs, was completed on March 20th, 2015 after nearly two years of development and released on December 31st, 2015. A potential sequel was mentioned in the mod's INFO.txt file, though development on a sequel never started. Weapons * Mighty Foot * Semi-Automatic Handgun (Pistol replacement) * Pump Action Shotgun (Shotgun replacement) * Machine Gun (Chaingun Cannon replacement) * Missile Launcher (RPG replacement) * Remote Detonated Explosive (Pipe Bomb replacement) * Shrink Ray (Shrinker replacement) * Expansion Gun (Microwave Expander replacement) * Dual Missile Launcher (Devastator replacement) * Wall Mounted Explosive (Laser Tripbomb replacement) * Freeze Ray (Freezethrower replacement) Episodes and difficulty levels Operation: Reckoning has 35 levels. Episode 1: Party Crashers * Home Sweet Home? * First Things First * Emergency Room * Radioactive Sewer * Battlelord's Battlezone Episode 2: Captured * Captured * Get Out * Overlord's Onslaught Episode 3: Dimensional Vortex * De-Atomized * Malfunction * Techno-Metal * Darkness * Teleportation Device * Completely Logical * Cycloid Emperor Chaos Episode 4: Revenge * Haunted House * The Graveyard * High as Can Be * Crash Landing * Mini Mall * Downtown Area * Alien Queen Annihilation Episode 5: Episode 1 Demo * Level 1 Demo * Level 2 Demo * Level 3 Demo * Level 4 Demo * Level 5 Demo Episode 6: Episode 2 Demo * Level 6 Demo * Level 7 Demo * Level 8 Demo Episode 7: The End * Credits The following levels are accessible in the "user map" section: * newboard.map (included in the demo version) * pooltest.map * testmap1.map (included in the demo version) * xploding.map (included in the demo version as xplodemap.map) Difficulty Levels * Loser (Piece of Cake replacement) * Let's Start Killing (Let's Rock replacement) * Come On! (Come Get Some replacement) * I'm Just That Awesome (Damn I'm Good replacement) Items and power-ups * Miniature Medkit (Small medkit replacement) * Medicine Bottle (Large medkit replacement) * First Aid Kit (Portable medkit replacement) * Body Armor (Armor replacement) * Atomic Health * Protective Boots * Night Vision Goggles * Jet Pack * Holographic Decoy (Holoduke replacement) * Steroids * Keycards (Access Card replacements) Credits Project Leader: David Biermann (a.k.a. Merciless Madman) Concept: David Biermann Level Designer: David Biermann CON Editor: David Biermann Voice Actor: David Biermann Sound Editors: David Biermann, David Taylor (a.k.a. Blackplague202), Ty Towell (a.k.a. Ttwyler) Playtesters: David Biermann, Ty Towell, Joe Zook (a.k.a. Poisonous Ink) Special Thanks To: Apogee Software/3D Realms for developing Duke Nukem 3D, Duke Nukem 3D: Plutonium PAK, and Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition. GT Interactive Software and FormGen Corporation for publishing Duke Nukem 3D, Duke Nukem 3D: Plutonium PAK, and Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition. Ken "Awesoken" Silverman for creating the Build engine. Jonathon "JonoF" Fowler for creating the JFDuke3D source port and the JFBuild level editor. Matt "Matteus" Saettler for programming and coding the EDuke32 source port. The Audacity Team for creating Audacity. The members of the Duke4.net community who supported this project. Credits information source: INFO.txt file included with Operation: Reckoning. Category:Duke Nukem 3D mods